


The Physical

by MaddiKitten



Category: One Piece
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Medical Kink, Nipple Play, Oral Sex, Original Character(s)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2018-07-21 14:55:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,050
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7391752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaddiKitten/pseuds/MaddiKitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Trafalgar Law gives Katherine her third physical since her start to her recovery. Having healed a lot faster than he expected and while taking measure to check things out, he becomes turned on by what he sees as just him touching her leaves her wet enough for him to know she's turned on. Not wanting to take advantage of her, he asks in several ways to see if she was okay with his advances the more lustful he grew and ended up taking it to the next level during his "inspection" with her permission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Physical

Katherine was healing better than Law had expected as he was ready to give her another physical to make sure she was stable and that the stitches had done their job and dissolved on their own as he intended them to. She lay asleep in his bed on the Thousand Sunny, still dreaming away before whimpering softly as he tried to do it while she was asleep. He checked her pulse, his index and middle fingertips against her neck as he calmly felt for her pulse. She was laid on her back and slowly uncovered her body with the sheet before lifting her gown. He smiled softly, seeing her still without panties and noticed she was already getting wet just from him grazing his fingers against her neck and body. 

"Trafalgar... What are you doing?" She questioned sleepily and looked up at him. 

He chuckled, "Dont worry, Katnip. I'm just taking another check of your body." He paused, "You're actually more naughty than I expected from such a sweet girl as you... This is the third time and me just doing this has made you moist between your soft long legs." She blushed deeply and gulped, wondering what he would do to her now as he gazed upon her body with interest each time, his growing affection for her allowing him to admire it no matter how many times he would see it as her doctor. She gasped softly as he firmly ran his fingers along her chest, grazing over her nipples which made them slowly harden and only satisfied him more. He was beginning to feel himself develop arousal from his loins as her own was burning with desire though she would almost always deny it. "Your breasts seem just fine." He admitted calmly before moving her to face him legs first. 

"Trafalgar..." She knew he was up to something as he tried to spread her legs, but she resisted. 

"You always resist this part of the physical, Katnip. Just relax and spread your legs for me. I need to see." He smiled kindly as she whined softly not wanting to before her desire allowed him to fully spread her legs wide allowing him to see her little cunt full on. It was soft and pink, reddened by her arousal. He gently took his fingers and asked, "When did you last have your period, Katnip?" She blushed as he was only calmly asking her these questions, trying not to get too aroused himself, afraid to take advantage of her. 

"I finished up a couple days ago..." She admitted. 

"Mm, it looks like you've thoroughly cleaned yourself out then. Good girl." He caught himself smirking before he used his hands to keep her legs spread, slowly moving in toward her little clit and teasing it with his tongue as he could hardly control himself upon knowing she was this turned on.

"Mmm... mm" She whimpered softly as he chuckled as he truly enjoyed her lovely voice and was part of why he grew attached to her.

"Such cute little sounds you make. May I see if I can make you moan first before I start licking your insides." He questioned as he straddled her and lifted her chin for him to graze his tongue along her neck upon her answering with a simple "Mhm...". He began to breathe heavily as did she upon him grazing his teeth along her jugular and biting down softly but with just enough pressure to trigger a deeper arousal.

"A-ahh!" She moaned suddenly as he grunted softly, his cock immediately responding by growing harder in his pants.

His smirk grew more dominant, "Good girl, but you're making me aroused, too." He gently pressed his loins against her own and ground his hardened member—while still in his pants—against her wet cunny making her whine and let him know now to stop if that's what she desired. If she said to stop, he would out of respect for her.

"Please, do more. It feels too good, Trafalgar..." She admitted and began to love his gentle touch as that was the only thing he needed to hear to continue without worry of overdoing himself on her. He lowered himself and gripped both of her breasts before letting go of one to roughly suckle upon her nipples and moan softly from his crotch getting satisfaction from grinding against her moist lips.

He panted slightly against her body as he began to feel the need to check her insides with his member but remembered he wanted to taste her first. He moved off of her. "Huh?" She wondered where he was going before covering her mouth and closing her eyes in a spike of pain and pleasure as he gently nipped her clit with his teeth before lowering his head and letting his tongue lap at her labia before entering her hole. He moaned softly roughly thrusting and pumping his tongue in and out of her little hole, his eyes closed loving the sweet and pungent taste her warmth had. 

He breathed softly before going in deeper. "Mm..." Law chuckled endearingly upon hearing her sweet soft gasping and whining in pleasure before moaning out her name, "Mm, Katnip..." upon her releasing her climax for him to clean up. He gently cleaned her out before pulling back, licking his lips seductively in front of her before gripped her sides as he straddled her again. He sat himself up. She yelped softly as she felt his erection slap against her labia after he released it from his pants, "That's my good girl." He smiled. "Now just let me finish up by checking inside and making sure everything checks out. You're nice and wet, ready for my probe to go inside to check your temperature?" She gasped and blushed deeply with a nod as he chuckled gleefully, "Such a sweet girl with a sweet cunt and a sweet voice as well." He grew serious, "I can't wait any longer. I want to ravish you in pleasure." He began rubbing his tip into her, slipping inside as she opened her mouth wide and gasped, trying to get used to his size all at once.

"It's so big!" She whined softly as he shut her up by breathing and huffing against her neck.

"You're extremely tight. I guess Doflamingo didn't bother taking you for himself which means... your captain, no. Your "lover" is your very first long thick erection inside of your sweet little hole. Ah.. That makes me happy." he chuckled again with genuine glee that he was her first. She looked into his eyes. "Your eyes are glazed over to the brim with lust, but does it hurt?"

She nodded, "Uh-huh..."

He smiled and gently brushed the back of his fingers along her cheek, "Mm, it won't for long," he whispered in her ear. She whimpered after a bit, wanting him to move. "Do you need me to check your wet insides that badly, Kitty Kat...? Mmm, fine." He smirked. "I'll give the naughty Sphinx what she wants. Ngh..." He begins moving and grew rough not too shortly after. "God, you're so tight." He rests against her with his lower body thrusting rougher and rougher into her hole, unable to control himself as he grew merciless and deeply pounded against her cervix over and over again. She gasped and yelped each time his bulbous tip pounded against her cervix threatening to break in further to open up to her womb, but he made sure that didn't happen.

"Trafalgar... Ahh~!" She couldn't help herself and came before moaning out in pleasure as he rode through her orgasm and thrust only harder still.

"That's a good girl, cum again..." He insisted respectfully as she gasped and moaned out with all her heart as she instantly climaxed a second time out of her love for him. She coughed a bit from the surprise of such stimulation. She began panting before wrapping her arms around him tightly. "The kitty doesn't want to use her claws? I'm surprised. You had no trouble using them when we fought you." He grunted as he was nearing his ejaculation. "I'm almost finished, be a good girl and let me cum inside of you. I'll clean you up myself."

"O-okay..." she smiled softly.

She whimpered in pleasure before stiffening as he grunted loudly and came deep inside of her little cunny, not able to overflow her cervix as he made sure he wouldn't by pulling out slightly. "Ahh..." He panted hard and laid against her, weak and vulnerable. She held him tightly before he sat himself up a bit and looked into her eyes. He kissed her soft lips gently as his tongue slipped into her opened mouth as he rubbed his tongue against her own with affection only she'd ever been given. He may have had one night stands before, but Katherine meant more to him especially because she promised to set him free from Doflamingo which was his ultimate goal though he truly was coming to love this woman with all his heart even though he didn't have possession of it.

He grunted and pulled out, letting her creampied little hole leak his cum onto the bed. He zipped himself up and came back with rubber gloves and paper towels. He walked up to her, leaning down and shoving his gloved fingers deep into her hole. She gasped. "Now then, just let me see if I can find your g-spot and the physical will be finished." Katherine whined softly before whimpering and breathing heavy as he rubbed the little knot inside of her that signified her g-spot with her permission to look for it. He rubbed it roughly and made sure to reach in deeply enough to get the semen from her insides out and onto a paper towel before he let her wash up in the shower.

\---

As she washed off, he wrapped his arms around her. He had walked in from behind breathing softly against her neck upon groping her breasts gently. "Mm... Law." She moaned softly.

"Mm, say it again? Moan my name..." He insisted as he craved to hear his name from her lips.

"L-Law!" She gasped as he pinched her clit to help make his wish come true before stimulating it so she would orgasm to clean herself out naturally. She whimpered and soon orgasmed, the rest of the semen dripping to the shower floor as he chuckled.

"Good girl... My good girl." He kissed her neck from behind before he let her be and helped wash her body and her beautiful hair. He smelled her locks after getting out, smelling the scent of her shampoo which he enjoyed before wrapping a towel around himself as she wrapped one around herself.

"Trafalgar..." she began.

"Hm?" He replied. It had been a while that she was on the ship with him, sleeping next to him every night, spending time with him as he made sure she was okay, nearly pampered her. She grew affection for her captain as he realized her feelings when her face grew red and the words were spoken upon her soft lips.

"I love you so much... I'm sorry that I'm so much trouble." She hugged him tightly as her hormones were still bothering her from her period which had ended only a few days prior as she began to cry and buried her face into his chest. He chuckled and strokes her head gently.

"Shh, I love you too... You're worth it." he tried to calm her down as admitted his affection for her as she'd won his heart. He only hoped... he'd never lose to her Doflamingo while they fought for their freedom. 

Katherine suddenly woke up, her cunny wet as could be as she realized it was all a dream. She blushed deeply and looked next to her seeing a smirking Law as she only got a deeper shade of red. He gently smiled, "I think I'm gonna end up loving you, too..." He admitted bashfully as he wasn't good with admitting this type of thing, having heard her mumble to herself. 

She burried her face against his chest as he gently stroked her hair and chuckled, "Go back to sleep, Kitty Kat. You worry too much."


End file.
